this is the perfect moment together
by cenalover
Summary: another one shot set on sam and tom wedding day


**This is our perfect moment **

**This one and back for good will be last to I write for a while have had some really bad news today another off me on with the story **

The arrangements had been made and everything was in place for what promised to be holbys wedding of the year After 4 years of tip-toeing around each other u could be forgiven for thinking that Samantha nicoles and tom kent would never be getting married It was about 6 in the morning and Sam nicoles stirred from a deep sleep and awoke She could hear laughter coming from downstairs It was her bridesmaids rita robin and dixie and her maid of honour zoe hanna Sam sat up in bed the butterflies were beginning to set in she was just a bit nervous but she was certain she'd made the right decision She decided to go downstairs and get herself a drink She entered the kitchen and everyone turned around

Morning Sam They all said in unison

Morning Sam replied.

'Sit down I'll get you a coffee rita said.

'Cheers,' Sam replied.

'Nervous?' zoe asked.

Just a bit You find me a bride-to-be that isn't nervous on her big day He will turn up won't he Sam said

Course he will he loves you. Even I can see that rita said as she put Sam's coffee down on the table and gave her a hug

He's really changed his ways Sam I think being with you has mellowed him He thinks the world of you so if he knows what's good for him, he'll be there don't worry robin chipped in

Meanwhile over the other side of holby tom emerged from the shower put on a pair of jeans and went downstairs Wow it's ONLY taken you 30minutes to have a shower,'

'You've been timing me!' tom replied.

'Yeah, we needed something to do,' charlie said.

'Nervous are you?' ash asked.

'Me? Nervous? No I know Sam'll turn up. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone else so I know that she'll be there

'Do you want a drink?' noel asked.

'I'll just get a cuppa,' tom said and went to put the kettle on.

Back over at Sam's things were starting to pick up Come on then Sam show us the dreaded dresses zoe said completely ignoring the fact that she was rather looking forward to seeing them

OK then follow me Sam said as she led the way up the staircase into her bedroom

robin had chosen a light blue halter-necked dress rita and dixie were wearing red strapless dresses and zoe was a dark blue sleeveless dress The fittings had taken place a good few months ago but the girls hadn't seen them properly Wow, these are amazing rita commented.

'Come on, let's see yours then, Sam,' dixie said.

Sam showed them through to her bedroom where her dress was hanging It was a really stylish ivory halter-necked dress which showed her figure off fantastically That is sooo gorgeous Sam. I'll be surprised can stop his eyes popping out of his head, you'll look stunning Sam zoe said.

They all took turns getting into the shower After robin and Sam had finished robin started doing Sam's hair and rita painted Sam's nails after she'd finished in the shower About three hours later they were all ready and the cars had just pulled up outside Sam's house zoe had been keeping an eye out for them Cars are here zoe called and she rita Dixie robin and finally Sam filed out of the house and got into the car

_Back across town _

tomn was already at the church Most of the hosptail had already taken their seats apart from mr jordon who was giving Sam away Charlie ash and noel and were tom best men and charlie was waiting with nick Getting nervous yet noel asked.

'Yeah just a bit,' tom said.

'She'll be here, don't worry,' noel replied.

charlie approached noel and tom at the alter 'She's here

All of tom doubts faded away like the morning mist Nothing else mattered as he saw Sam being walked up the aisle by nick followed by rita Dixie robin and zoe

The vicar began the ceremony.

We are here today to witness the joining in matrimony of Samantha and Thomas Do u Samantha Jayne nicoles take Thomas david kent to be your lawful wedded husband

Sam smiled at tom. 'I do,' she said.

And do you tom David ormerod take Samantha Jayne nicoles to be your lawful wedded wife?

'I do,' tom replied.

I now pronounce u man and wife The vicar turned to tom u may kiss the bride

tom leant across towards Sam and kissed her on the lips

'I love you,' Sam whispered.

'I love you too,' tom replied.

Sam & tom had some photos taken outside the hotel where the reception was taking place She gazed into tom eyes and was now able to comprehend She had finally become Mrs Samantha kent Four years on they finally realised they were meant to be together

Later on they took to the dance floor for their first dance tom looked into Sam's eyes and couldn't believe that he'd ever been nervous about making this big commitment He was the happiest he'd ever been and that was down to Sam They could now look forward to the rest of their lives together


End file.
